


❉ 139 Dreams (Seijuurou Shin ³-³) Forgiven

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [14]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: It had been a week since the PGP incident and Shin was convinced that you were avoiding him. You would come into class late and disappear as soon as school let out. He had even gotten Takami and Sakuraba to call your phone for him but you never answered, no matter how many times they tried.
Relationships: Shin Seijuurou/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Seijuurou Shin ³-³) Forgiven

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 681 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Shin ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

It had been a week since the PGP incident and Shin was convinced that you were avoiding him. You would come into class late and disappear as soon as school let out. He had even gotten Takami and Sakuraba to call your phone for him but you never answered, no matter how many times they tried.

Were you really _that_ angry, that you had to avoid him like some sort of life-threatening disease? Had he turned into the plague?

Shin stared ahead blankly as he walked towards the football field. Thunder clapped loudly overhead, but he didn’t hear it. He must be beginning to hallucinate because he could swear that he saw you sitting under the exact same tree you had been a week ago…

You were leaning back against the large tree, hat pulled down to cover your face; you were asleep, one arm behind your head while the other sat in your lap.

Shin kneeled down next to you, his hand coming to rest on top of your own.

By now it had begun to rain, but he didn’t notice. His mind was running wild, trying to think of what he should say when you woke up. He had never been the type to be good with words, being more of the silent, stoic type.

You woke to a warm feeling enveloping her hand and cold drops falling onto your legs. Your eyes slowly slid open, free hand reaching up to remove the hat. You blinked at Shin who was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that you had woken up. He was kneeling down next to you, navy orbs trained on the hand that was held between both of his own. His hair was stuck to his forehead, little droplets of water falling from the tips.

“Shin?… Shin!”

He snapped out of it, eyes widening before returning to normal and moving to meet yours. You stared at each other for a few minutes before he realized that he was still holding your hand. His eyes moved back to them as you chuckled, lacing your fingers with his own.

“What’s up, Shin?”

“Are you still mad?”

“Mad? ‘Bout what?” You blinked, cocking your head to the side.

“About your game.”

“Oh. No, why would I be? I know it was just an accident.”

“You’ve been ignoring me.” His eyes met yours again and you felt a shiver go down your spine at the intense look lingering within them. His eyes were so serious, so filled with worry and regret.

“No. I’ve just been busy.”

“Busy?”

“Helping Hiruma.” You clarified, confused by his behavior. “I’ve been doing grunt work for ’em.”

He visibly relaxed, but he still seemed worried, as if he didn’t fully believe you.

“You really thought I was mad?”

“I know the game meant a lot to you. I’m sorry.” He hung his head in shame. Why, oh why, did he have to be so bad with technology and emotions?

You chuckled, patting the top of his head and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I was annoyed when you first did it, sure, but I was over it the next day. You should know by now, Shin, no matter what you do I can’t actually get angry at you. Annoyed, of course, but that never lasts long.”

He blinked. Shin had been worrying for no reason. “You forgive me, then?”

You shook your head, poking his forehead harshly. “You haven’t done anything that requires forgiving, idiot.”

His head tilted to the side, confusion pooling in his eyes.

“You can’t help your inability to handle technology.” You teased. “It’s not your fault. I forgive you, so no worries.” You knew that he’d still worry unless you told him directly that he was forgiven, even though he had done nothing wrong in your eyes. It was something simple and easy you could do to make him feel at ease about the whole situation.

He smiled softly and you leaned forward, lips brushing his. Shin pushed his lips against yours, running his hand through your wet hair.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

◂ [Part 2 of 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361546)


End file.
